Ignus
Ignus is a hero that corresponds to the Rain of Fire upgrade path. In order to be used, he has to be purchased for $0.99 (mobile versions), have Premium Content (Flash version) or by completing The Wastes (Steam version). Description Burn The Kingdom's enemies with the blaze of a thousand stars! Forge victory in his raging flames. Consuming evil in fire and brimstone! Stats Statistics Skills Surge of Flames : Ignus rushes towards an enemy on the front line in a fireball. The fireball deals damage to enemy units that come in its path. Upon reaching the target Ignus would commence melee combat as normal. This skill won't work if the initial target is too far from Ignus, instead targeting the furthest enemy from the skill range. Flaming Frenzy : He gets a 25% chance to emit a shockwave dealing damage and healing himself by 20% of the max health. *''Damage, range and cooldown for Surge of Flames unknown.'' *''Chances for Flaming Frenzy to trigger and amount of HP healed unknown.'' *''Flaming Frenzy and Surge of Flames damage is unconfirmed.'' * Ignus is immune to the effect of Thermal Fissures in Pit of Fire and Pandaemonium. Tips and Tricks *Ignus is a pure melee hero, which means he can't attack flying enemies. Do not send Ignus towards a lane that has mostly flying enemies on it. * Ignus has very high health, capable of fighting blow for blow with basically any enemy, and he can fully heal in about 4s, thus retreat when he is low on health is well worth it. His fast running speed, skills and high base damage making him one of the most versatile heroes in the game. *Bear in mind heroes in melee are vulnerable to ranged enemies, so get reinforcements or your own units to deter that threat. While Surge of Flames gives Ignus an edge against ranged enemies by moving him into combat with them, calling extra soldiers or reinforcements would reduce the hits taken by the hero, thus allowing him to survive longer. *Ignus should be sent early against an enemy wave, even at level 1, as doing so allow him to level up faster and Surge of Flames can damage more enemies. However, players should take note that even though Ignus's second skill allows him to stay on the field longer, he could still be shredded by multiple targets. Combine that with his erratic behavior, players should always micro-manage him if he switches targets to a stronger enemy. *As he is a pure melee hero, one should NOT send him against Demons, as Demons explode when killed, dealing great damage to melee units. His large health bar partially reducew this threat, but an explosion from a Demon Lord or Legion could easily take away half his health. *Unlike other heroes, Ignus should not retreat even when he is overwhelmed with many enemies, as both of his skills work best then. Only move him back when he is at one-third of health. *Against bosses without instant-kill mechanisms such as The Juggernaut or Gul'Thak, Ignus could easily tank against them, allowing extra delay time, However, retreat as soon as possible to prevent the boss from dealing the death blow on your hero. Call Reinforcements and/or making use of units would significantly delay the boss from reaching its goal, allowing towers to deal significant damage to the boss. *Against bosses with instant-kill mechanisms such as J.T., Vez'nan, Sarelgaz or The Kingpin, DO NOT SEND IGNUS AGAINST THEM. He will only be eaten/crushed by the boss, worsening the situation. Rather, send him to defend your final choke points, fending off enemies while your towers deal with the boss. Quotes *"Let's burn!" *"Need a light?" *"Fire and Brimstone!" *"By fire be purged!" *''(upon death) "Ahhhg!"'' Trivia *Ignus has the second fastest respawn rate across all three KIngdom Rush games after Phoenix. **Coincidentally, they are both fire related heroes. *"Ignus" is similar to the Latin word for "fire", "Ignis". *'"Let's burn!"' ** A quote from StarCraft, this is the confirmation phrase used by the Firebat. *'"Need a light?"' ** Another quote from the StarCraft Firebat. *'"Fire and Brimstone!"' ** A term used to describe the wrath of God in the Old Testament. Brimstone is an archaic name for Sulfur, an element often associated with the acrid odor found near volcanic activity (hydrogen sulfide has the distinct smell of rotten eggs). *'"By fire be purged!"' ** A quote from World of Warcraft made by the character Ragnaros, who is the master of all fire elementals. Gallery HeroSkill_Ignus_1.PNG|Surge of Flames HeroSkill_Ignus_2.PNG|Surge of Flames HeroSkill_Ignus_3.PNG|Flaming Frenzy Ignus in action.gif|Ignus in action Images (1).jpg|Ignus design Ignus.gif Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes